<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drag Me Down the Darkest Nights With You by FayeHunter, lifewasradical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585437">Drag Me Down the Darkest Nights With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter'>FayeHunter</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewasradical/pseuds/lifewasradical'>lifewasradical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dancing on the Razor's Edge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Both Luke and KayKay get fingered and fucked in this, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Foursome, M/M, Nipple Play, Pegging, Smut, partner switching, weed references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewasradical/pseuds/lifewasradical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want Sierra to peg me,” Luke states clearly into the open air, Sierra not faltering at all at the statement, but both KayKay and Ashton looking back at him with surprised, yet impressed, looks. </p><p>“Wait,” he says, smiling at the way they all stop immediately, turning to Luke with expectant eyes, “I also want Ashton to fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>The sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399914">Dancing on the Razor's Edge</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaitlin "KayKay" Blaisdell/Ashton Irwin, Kaitlin "KayKay" Blaisdell/Sierra Deaton/Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Kaitlin “KayKay” Blaisdell/Sierra Deaton, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Sierra Deaton/Luke Hemmings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dancing on the Razor's Edge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drag Me Down the Darkest Nights With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The people asked and so Amanda and I delivered. Here's part 2 of the Lierra and Kayshton foursome, this time with some nice pegging and fucking for everyone. Truly, thank you to everyone who commented or sent us an ask and everyone in the club who yelled about this fic. We wouldn't have written this without your love and support.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sierra walks into the kitchen one morning to see Luke sitting at a bar stool, staring off into space. Luke knows he must look quite silly, holding a cup of coffee halfway between the countertop and his mouth, paused mid air as a thought had come to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the two weeks since Luke, Sierra, KayKay, and Ashton did </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, being with them again has been one of the only things on his mind. He manages to push away the images when he’s working, doing important band things, but one glance at Ashton has the mental image of Ashton sucking his dick right at the forefront of his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he knows that Ashton thinks the same things, based on the little glances that Luke catches, Ashton raising his eyebrows suggestively everytime they lock eyes across the room. Luke’s witnessed the looks multiple times, each one getting a little more flirty, a little more dangerous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They haven’t shared what happened with the other guys, not due to being ashamed, but more so just because there hasn’t been a need to, especially since it only happened once. Luke’s pretty sure that they’ve caught onto the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened between them, because you can’t get away with anything without it becoming band knowledge soon enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Luke can’t help that in the hours where his mind isn’t occupied with work or Sierra or his family, sometimes he catches himself thinking about Ashton, about KayKay, about Sierra. He thinks about their time together, how apprehensive he was at first only to be so pleasantly surprised with how hot it all was, how good it felt to have Ashton’s mouth on him, the way he twisted his hands with such expertise, swallowing him down easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks about the noises, both from Sierra and KayKay, as they messed around with each other, KayKay managing to get Sierra off in record time, something that Luke thinks should hurt his ego, but instead fills him with an odd sense of calm. He kinda likes the idea that KayKay can get to Sierra like that, because Luke knows he’s the only one that can actually fuck her, but it doesn’t hurt to have someone else there to pleasure her too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can hear the ghosts of Sierra’s moans every time he looks at the couch now, intermingled with his own, harmonizing with Ashton and KayKay. Never before has something stayed on his mind for so long, especially not something as seemingly routine as sex, in whatever capacity. He almost aches for more, thinking about the way it would feel to have Ashton fuck into him, to actually go through with it all rather than skirting around the edges of getting each other off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mistakenly lets his mind wander too far, getting hard right at the fucking kitchen counter at 8:30 in the morning. He wishes this wasn’t the way it was, but of course Sierra walks in at that moment, short pajamas not making his situation any better as he thinks about her and Ashton </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking him, a dream that might be a little closer to reality than it once was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Sierra says, making herself a cup of coffee with only a passing glance at Luke. He doesn’t want to give himself away, unsure if his thoughts should be shared, not this early in the morning. Though, he thinks, they don’t have anything going on band wise, and Sierra doesn’t have any writing to do. The only issue could be KayKay, but he tries to shake that thought out of his head making assumptions on behalf of everyone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Luke hums, looking at Sierra quizzically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re staring into space with your mug in the air. Looks a little bit… off?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke flushes, putting the mug down and flattening his hands on the counter. He’s not sure that he wants to be caught getting hard over just the thought of getting fucked and nothing else, but at the same time, the little bit of anticipation of Sierra finding out is doing nothing to his situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sierra narrows her eyes a little, a slightly playful tone to her smirk as if she might already know, but Luke tries to keep his face straight, hiding his cards carefully, “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Sierra says, coming around the countertop to stand next to Luke, close enough where Luke’s heart rate increases a bit. He gulps, audibly so, biting on his lip, dick throbbing almost painfully against his leg under his sweatpants. Her hand teases up his torso, coming around his bicep, Luke inhaling through his nose to slow his breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re telling the truth,” Sierra says into his ear, sending goosebumps down Luke’s spine. He shivers, clenching his thighs together to suppress the moan on the tip of his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything,” Luke chokes, hands coming around the countertop to hold onto the edge. He knows he’s been caught, that Sierra wouldn’t be playing with him like this if she didn’t know something was up. He feels Sierra tsk, shaking her head before turning the stool, placing herself right on Luke’s lap without so much as a second glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke inhales sharply, the new sensation messing with his head immediately. Sierra shifts and Luke chokes on the moan, immediately imagining if Ashton was there with them, KayKay too, filling the empty spaces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, do you want to tell me what you were thinking about that has you so worked up?” Sierra coos, placing her hands on Luke’s chest, thumbing over his nipple softly. Luke’s breathing becomes more ragged, pants coming out of his mouth faster than he can regulate them, mind still spinning with the images of Ashton coming up behind him right now, kissing his neck, as KayKay would come up to Sierra and do the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Luke needs it again, enough that he’s almost willing to say it. He tries to hold back the thoughts, the physical reaction to Sierra on his lap, to the images running through his mind. He knows that saying it, speaking the truth, will get him further, because who is Sierra to deny Luke of anything he wants? But yet, the thrill of being teased, just a little bit more, clouds his vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you thinking about Ashton,” Sierra teases, kissing across Luke’s exposed neck, nipping slightly at the pale skin there, “I know you’ve been thinking about our night since it happened. I have been too.” Luke audibly moans, adjusting his posture to plant his feet on the ground, giving him leverage to do something more with Sierra’s movements. She grinds down on him softly, nothing more than a sway of her hips, but it has Luke seeing stars, inhaling deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so it is Ashton, hmm?” she mocks, flicking at his left nipple. Luke feels his eyes roll back in his head, reaching the point of no return far faster than he anticipated. All this over a harmless little wandering thought, he thinks, as he’s once again smothered by the idea of Ashton fucking into him, preferably while Sierra sucks him off, but he won’t be picky. Hell, he would be happy watching everyone get off, if that's all he got to do.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ye-yes” Luke stammers out, grabbing a hold of Sierra’s waist instead of the countertop. Sierra huffs out a laugh, rewarding Luke for speaking with another intentional press down, slowly dragging her ass against his dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want Ashton to do to you?” she whispers, biting a mark into Luke’s neck, an intentional action of claiming him as he thinks of another person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I want-t him to fuck me-e” Luke pants, shifting his own hips to get a fraction of the necessary friction. Sierra twists a nipple while rocking her body weight against him and Luke thinks this is it, he’s done for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one more intentional hip thrust that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> almost enough to make Luke cum, Sierra swings herself off Luke’s lap, patting him on the shoulder once before returning to her coffee mug, “Sounds like I should be reaching out to KayKay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke blinks wildly, about to lose his fucking mind at the smug look on Sierra’s face. He’s panting, a slight sheen of sweat across his forehead, now gripping the countertop again with white knuckles. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Luke sighs exasperatedly, shoulders sagging with the knowledge that Sierra isn’t going to let him finish, not here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sierra shrugs, sipping her coffee lightly, “You got yourself all worked up over the mental picture of someone else fucking you, if you want it bad enough then you can finish with that same thought,” she hums, “besides, I have a call to make if you want that to become a reality.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WIth that, Sierra leaves the kitchen, not even sparing a second glance back at Luke’s strung out body sitting on the barstool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That evening, Luke is still pouting a bit, feeling childish but still a bit resentful that Sierra wouldn’t let him cum earlier. He sulked all afternoon, hoping that he could get her to do something if he looked pitiful enough, but she held strong, refusing to break with his behaviors. Luke knows that he should be grateful since it’ll make the experience better later, but he’s still feeling wound up, right on the edge of something all day long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sierra’s been playing off his energy, a lingering touch here and a nip on the neck there, just enough to keep him riled up, anticipating every next movement. He’s full of electricity, ready to zap the first person that walks too close, gives him too much attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t anticipate Ashton and KayKay walking into their kitchen just before dinner, holding two large boxes of pizza. “I thought you were joking about calling KayKay,” Luke hisses, eyes shooting to Sierra. She shrugs, still holding the same damn smirk on her lips that she’s had all day. Luke wants to kiss it off her, partially for being a little shit but also out of pure happiness for where this evening seems to be going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the fun in that?” KayKay giggles, immediately heading over to kiss Sierra on the lips, Luke blinking wildly at the forwardness of it all. (And if the sight, no matter how chaste and harmless it was, gets him a little hard, no one else has to know). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashton comes up behind, putting an arm around Luke’s shoulder. Luke stiffens at the contact, knowing this is more than just a friendly hang out, more than just a casual touch. Ashton laughs under his breath, pulling his hand back a little to rest at the base of Luke’s neck. He wraps a curl around his finger, tugging slightly on the hair right where he knows Luke is most sensitive. Immediately, chills run down Luke’s back, a shuddering breath coming from his mouth almost involuntarily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashton laughs, louder now, enough where the girls take notice, “Are you messing with him already?” KayKay chastises, shaking her head at her boyfriend. Ashton shrugs, winking at them from across the countertop. Sierra rolls her eyes playfully, pulling plates out of the cabinet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They eat their fair share of pizza on the couch, everyone careful not to go too overboard or eat anything that would upset their stomachs. Luke is only able to down one piece before the nerves and anticipation settle in his stomach, excitement over what’s to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows, well at least he hopes he knows, that this will be leading farther than it did last time, given the information he spilled to Sierra this morning. She wouldn’t have gone this far just to disappoint him with a night of just pizza and weed on the couch. The more he thinks about it, the more it does sound exactly like something Sierra would do, just to rile him up and get him waiting for more, on edge in more than one way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, based on the way KayKay is hanging off Sierra, and the way she’s fluttering her eyelids at Ashton, and the way she’s smirking at Luke, there is no way that KayKay isn’t under the same impression Luke is, that they’re going somewhere with this. Ashton produces a joint, lighting it up and taking a long drag, blowing the smoke away from Luke’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hands it off to KayKay, both girls taking their own turns with the joint while Luke watches. He almost misses the movement of Ashton creeping closer to him, pressing his thigh against Luke’s intentionally. After last time, Luke is more aware of what’s happening, but in a calmer, more prepared way. He’s not strung out on the anxiety this time, needing the weed to calm his nerves. Instead, this time the weed will do nothing more than heighten the experience, make them all enjoy it more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke lets himself take a few hits, just enough where he can feel the buzz in his head but he knows that he’s not going to get existential, when he has an idea. He turns quickly, throwing his leg over Ashton’s lap and shifting so he’s sitting on Ashton’s thighs. Ashton huffs at the change in pressure, hands flying up to hold onto Luke’s waist, keeping him steady. He looks at Luke questioningly, tipping his head back a little against the back of the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke adjusts the joint in between his fingers, holding it in a way that allows him to place it in Ashton’s mouth, leaving Ashton’s hands to do whatever they want. Ashton seems to get that message as he runs his hands up Luke’s torso and back down his chest, toying at the edge of Luke’s sweatpants without doing much more. Luke sucks in a breath, feeling the effect of the weed mixed with the intoxicating feeling of Ashton touching him. He bares down against Ashton’s lap resulting in a hiss from the man under him, along with a coughing fit from the way he exhales the smoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that felt really fucking good, but please don’t do it again while I’m actively smoking,” Ashton gently asks between coughs. Luke flushes, feeling remorse for his actions but at the same time, pleased due to the feeling of Ashton hardening under him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks over his shoulder, seeing that Sierra and KayKay are entangled in the same way he is with Ashton. Sierra is sitting on KayKay’s lap, legs spread wide over her hips and she shifts, slowly rolling her hips with every move. Luke can see that she has a hand on KayKay’s chest, rolling her nipple between her fingers through the fabric of her t-shirt as she bites a hickey into KayKay’s neck. KayKay has her head thrown back, exposed skin at Sierra’s disposal, some spots different variations of purple and red, clearly not just from Sierra right now, but also from Ashton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes a moment of watching them for Luke to realize that Sierra’s rocking is due to KayKay’s hand down the front of her leggings, Luke imagining the sight of KayKay fingering Sierra as he can’t fully see it from his angle. He ruts down against Ashton again, eyes still trained on the girls, knowing that if he looked back, Ashton would be looking at them too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sierra pulls back slightly, just enough to let out a breathy moan. She shudders a little, but Luke knows her well enough to know she’s just getting started, not far enough to be of concern for their further plans. KayKay does the same as Sierra continues to pull at her nipple, moving her mouth down to lightly suck on one through the fabric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke hears Ashton hiss from behind him, feels the way he hardens a little more under his ass. As Luke turns around, Ashton presses the heel of his palm down onto Luke’s dick, pressure enough to pull a moan from deep in Luke’s chest. Ashton laughs, doing it again as he bites onto Luke’s neck, soothing over the spot with his tongue immediately afterwards. Luke feels the breath hitch in his throat as he suddenly remembers the joint he’s still holding. He takes a long drag, blowing the smoke up into the air above him and Ashton before turning to the girls (though he doesn’t miss the way that Ashton groans at his movement, the way his hips twist on Ashton’s lap.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke leaves Ashton’s lap for a moment to bring the joint, almost gone, to the girls, feeling bad for interrupting but also immediately feeling warmer at being in close proximity to their interaction. From his new angle, Luke can see the way that KayKay’s wrist moves, fingers sliding into Sierra. He can see the way her thumb works over Sierra’s clit, stretching the fabric of her leggings with the movements. KayKay looks up at him, batting her eyelashes as she smirks, pulling her fingers from Sierra and popping them in her mouth, sucking lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop being a fucking tease, KayKay, “ Ashton huffs, Luke remembering why he was over here in the first place, handing the joint off to the girls. KayKay takes it happily, sucking in a hit while Sierra pants lightly, still regaining her normal breathing pattern from the way KayKay had been working her up. Through hooded eyes, Sierra reaches over to grab Luke’s dick through his sweatpants, slightly visible with the way he’s hard from Ashton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke hisses, mouth falling open from the contact as his eyes clench shut. Sierra laughs, tilting her head to the side as Luke opens his eyes, a teasing smirk on her face, “Having fun, babe?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke smiles and rolls his eyes, grabbing her chin to pull her into a quick kiss, sloppy with too much tongue but enough to get them both going. He tugs her lip between his teeth before licking into her mouth quickly, pulling back with a satisfied pop. He looks over to KayKay, whose eyes are glowing with interest. She bites her lip before leaning towards Sierra, despite the fact that Luke had just been kissing her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashton calls Luke back to him, crooking a finger in Luke’s direction to beckon him back. Luke practically prances back to Ashton, situating perfectly on his lap again and rutting down immediately, craving the sweet contact of their clothed dicks against one another. At the same moment, Luke connects their lips, swallowing down the whine that Ashton lets out. Luke lets Ashton take the lead right after, instead snaking his hands around Ashtons neck to pull at the curls at the back of his neck, similarly to how Ashton did earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke knows that works Ashton up, feeling the evidence as Ashton claws at his hips, sinking his fingernails into Luke’s skin. Luke gasps at the contact, opening his mouth wider for Ashton as he rolls his hips forwards again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delirious with arousal, Luke feels his heart rate begin to pick up, chasing the way that Ashton feels against him. Still, he knows he has to stop this now, before any of them get too far because he wants this to last longer, to go somewhere further than just the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ash,” Luke moans, broken, putting his hands on his chest to separate them a little. Ashton looks distraught, but only for a moment before he realizes the look in Luke’s eyes. His unhappiness quickly turns into desire, eyebrows raising as he waits for Luke to make the next move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should move this upstairs,” Sierra says before Luke even has a chance. Luke is eternally grateful that she can basically read his mind as he looks over his shoulder, sending her a thankful grin. Ashton tweaks Luke’s nipple once more, just for good measure, as Luke slides off his lap. He offers Ashton a hand, pulling him up off the couch as the girls stand too, remnants of the joint left on the ashtray on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>KayKay grabs Ashton’s hand, obviously missing the comfort, as they begin to make their way to Luke and Sierra’s bedroom. Sierra looks at Luke expectantly, smiling a little as Luke shoots her a confused look. He feels at ease the moment that she tucks herself under his arm, chest still heaving a little irregularly from KayKay’s hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing?” Ashton asks as they walk up the stairs. Luke feels himself flush, knowing that really, Ashton is asking what Luke wants to do because he knows, they all know, that they’ll go as far as Luke wants. He doesn’t know when this became a three against one situation, but he feels empowered, in charge of their fates as they’re all looking at him for direction. It’s the opposite of the way he normally feels, always the one to let others call the shots for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either way, he knows what he wants this time, and he hopes that he can get everything he wants, but yet again, he knows now that there can always be another opportunity to continue this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want Sierra to peg me,” Luke states clearly into the open air, Sierra not faltering at all at the statement, but both KayKay and Ashton looking back at him with surprised, yet impressed, looks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know you had it in you, Luke,” Ashton hums, sliding a hand down the back of KayKay’s leggings. Luke wonders if he’s implying something there, but shakes the thought of his head as they continue up the stairs. Sierra lets one of her hands run up and down Luke’s chest as they walk, grinning stupidly at each other in the dim hall light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they reach the bedroom door, Luke decides that he better ask for everything that he wants now, before they’re in the heat of the moment and someone gets over excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” he says, smiling at the way they all stop immediately, turning to Luke with expectant eyes, “I also want Ashton to fuck me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a loaded pause, heavy with anticipation as Luke waits, eyes wide at the people around him. He hopes he didn’t take it too far, though he knows that Sierra is aware of his desires already. Maybe Ashton isn’t into fucking Luke, but he also thinks back to last time, to the light jokes about it going further next time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure,” Ashton finally says, an underlying tone of excitement in his voice that has Luke biting his lip to suppress his smile. He nods, licking across his lips slowly, catching the way that Ashton watches the movement. Ashton turns to KayKay, looking for her approval, which she enthusiastically gives, nodding quickly with a devious grin on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke knows that he should be a bit concerned about the excitement in her eyes, but he has too much pent up energy from being brought to the edge more than once today. He needs release, no matter how he’s going to get it, though of course he wants to be taken completely by two of his favorite people in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they’re inside the bedroom, KayKay launches herself at the bed, bouncing slightly at the movement. Ashton crawls over to her, kissing her deeply at the first moment of contact. Sierra heads towards the side of the room, around towards her side of the bed. Luke stands back and watches the situation for a moment, blinking at the sight of all these people in his bedroom, the anticipation heavy as he’s still hard from all the energy downstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sierra rummages around in the drawer of her bedside table, humming lightly until she finds the dildo and lube she’s looking for. She lets out a triumphant cheer, holding both up and dropping them onto the bed as she goes back for the box of condoms they bought specifically for this. Both KayKay and Ashton stare at the dildo, mirrored expressions of surprise on their faces, though Ashton looks more impressed than anything else. Luke rolls his eyes, pulling his t-shirt over his head and laying it over where they usually put their clothing. He tries to readjust his curls while Sierra laughs as KayKay and Ashton look between the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you really think I’d agree to letting you </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sierra fuck me without doing something vaguely similar before?” Luke says, giggling at the offended scoff Ashton gives. He takes a step into Ashton’s face, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes, pressing a kiss to Ashton’s cheek before pulling him in close and kissing his lips. Ashton responds immediately, hands wrapped around Luke’s hips, dipping his fingers below the waistband of Luke’s sweatpants, groaning when he realizes Luke’s not wearing any underwear. Ashton dips his hand lower, brushing against Luke’s dick. Luke pulls back from Ashton’s lips, sucking in a breath at the contact, letting Ashton press kisses to his neck, sucking bruises there as he wraps his hand around Luke’s dick squeezing him slightly. Luke steals a glance over to Sierra and KayKay, catches them in a similar position, lips locked, Sierra’s thigh between KayKay’s letting her try to rub herself against Sierra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to prep me,” Luke says, pulling Ashton’s attention from his neck back up to his face. Ashton pulls back, frowning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to prep me, get me ready for Sierra and you. I’ve seen how you play the drums, your guitar. You have such nice fingers. Bet you could make me feel so good, opening me up, fucking me with just your fingers. Get me nice and ready for you both,” Luke says, whispering the words against Ashton’s lips, sealing it with a kiss. He’s not sure where the sudden burst of confidence comes from, but he enjoys feeling the outcomes from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can feel the ghost of Ashton’s stubble on his face, tugging him close. Ashton groans, pushing Luke back until he hits the bed. Luke laughs, laying down, letting Ashton pull his sweatpants down, feeling powerful under his look of hunger and awe. He feels the bed’s weight dip next to him, KayKay next to him, stripped out of her shirt and pants, braless, blue hair fanned out on the pillow, Sierra tugging her panties down, pressing kisses to KayKay’s lips as she does so. Ashton pulls Luke’s attention back to him, two fingers on his jaw, turning his head back to Ashton. Ashton leans down, getting close to Luke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just relax, okay? I promise it’ll be good,” Ashton murmurs against Luke’s lips, taking Luke’s face in his hands, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, a contradiction to the fact that Luke’s spread out under Ashton, naked and ready for him. Luke tangles his fingers into Ashton’s hair, pulling him a little closer, letting Ashton nip his bottom lip before Ashton pulls back. He pulls his shirt off, reaching for the lube next to them, snapping the cap open. He sits back slightly, coating his fingers in lube and drizzling a little onto Luke. Luke inhales sharply at the sensation of cold, Ashton leaning down to kiss him again, running one hand over Luke’s nipple, his other fingers just barely brushing against Luke’s hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke moans, throwing his head back a little, glancing over at Sierra and KayKay through half lidded eyes. Sierra’s pressing kisses to KayKay’s neck, one hand rubbing over her nipple, 2 fingers pressed into KayKay, rubbing her clit with her thumb. KayKay’s flushed and whining, fingers buried into Sierra’s hair as she arches up. Sierra smirks, leaning down to take KayKay’s nipple in her mouth, curling her fingers if KayKay’s moan is anything to go by, panting lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashton pulls Luke’s attention back to him, pressing a finger into Luke and curling it slightly. Luke moans, heat pooling in his stomach, vision whiting out at the edges, fuzzy and warm as Ashton moves his finger, trying to stretch him. Luke gasps, digging his fingers into Ashton’s biceps, dick twitching at the smirk on Ashton’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do I have your attention now, darling?” Ashton teases, thumbing over Luke’s nipple, keeping his finger inside Luke, unmoving. Luke whines, squirming around a little to get a better angle, feels Ashton press into him. He can hear KayKay panting next to him, broken sounds of Sierra’s name coming from her lips as she keeps slowly rubbing over KayKay’s clit, pushing her to the edge without taking her over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked you a question Luke,” Ashton says, pulling his finger out, clearly teasing Luke. Luke whines, chest flushed, dick hard at the treatment. Ashton grins, grabbing the lube to add more to his fingers and pressing two fingers into Luke. He gasps, letting out a broken moan at the feeling of being just the right amount of too full. Sierra has amazing fingers, knows just where to press to get Luke worked up and on the edge, but Ashton’s fingers are longer, thicker. It’s a stretch Luke’s unfamiliar with, but thrilled to have. Ashton curls his fingers, fucking them in and out of Luke, pressing against the spot that makes Luke’s vision go white, Luke pressing down on Ashton’s fingers and moaning. He digs his fingers into Ashton’s arms, trying to tug him closer, finally succeeding in pulling Ashton in for a kiss as Ashton keeps fucking him open and wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do. You have all of my attention,” Luke pants, letting Ashton add a third finger into him, speeding his pace up. He’s hard now, dick leaking and Luke thinks he might cry from how overstimulated and on edge he is, Ashton’s fingers moving in and out, fingers still curled, pressing into Luke over and over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si, I’m close,” Kaykay moans, arms wrapped around Sierra, hand thrown back as she pants, arching into Sierra’s fingers. Her chest is red, gasping as Sierra curls her fingers again, hips aching up. Sierra pulls back, grinning when she realizes that Ashton and Luke’s full attention is on the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me fuck her,” Ashton says, pulling his fingers out of Luke. Luke whines at the loss, head falling back against the pillow in a huff. Sierra laughs, reaching out to stroke his cheek softly as a reminder that she’s still there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. She’s my girlfriend, I want to fuck her. Besides, wasn’t there some talk about you pegging Luke with that?” Ashton says, gesturing at the dildo between them. Sierra smiles, brushing her hair to the side. Luke realizes that she’s naked too, tits bouncing at the movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose he’s earned it,” Sierra teases, leaning back slightly from KayKay. She and Ashton maneuver around, trying to shift partners without smacking into each other. KayKay rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruining the mood guys,” She mumbles, nudging Luke slightly and grinning. Ashton smacks KayKay lightly on the hip, earning a whine from her at the contact. Sierra pulls Luke’s attention back to her, snapping the cap of the lube open, using it to coat the dilbo. She looks into Luke’s eyes from where she’s straddling his thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” She asks, face soft. Luke can hear Ashton ripping open the condom next to him, hears him murmuring, trading kisses with KayKay as she gasps when Ashton eases his dick into her. Luke nods, eyes forced on Sierra, hands on her hips, rubbing his thumbs over them. Sierra smiles, mischievously, one hand resting on Luke’s chest, fingers resting over his nipple as she slowly pushes the dildo into him. Luke moans, aching slightly at the feeling of it, stretching him wider. It’s just the right amount of </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>, eyelashes fluttering as she keeps pushing the dildo in until it bottoms out. She stops, giving Luke a moment to adjust to the stretch and feeling, letting him suck in a shallow breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke can hear Ashton and KayKay next to them, her gasps and the slick sound of Ashton fucking into her, pace slow and purposeful. Sierra rubs her thumb over Luke’s nipple, pinching him slightly to draw his attention back to her as she pulls the dildo out, easing it back in a little faster this time. Luke gasps, digging his fingers into Sierra’s hips. She whines at the feeling, taking her hand off of Luke’s chest to rub against her own clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke digs his fingers in harder, as she speeds up her pace, moving the dildo in and out a little faster, twisting it to press against the spot that makes Luke arch up, moaning, taking a hand from her hip to wrap it around his dick, sighing at the relief of finally touching himself. He hears Sierra whine, fingers still rubbing against her clit. She positions herself over Luke’s thigh, rubbing herself against him. Luke bats her hand away from herself, using his own fingers to rub over her clit, hearing her sigh in relief as she speeds up, rubbing herself against Luke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Sierra keep going, touching themselves in sync with Sierra’s pace of the dildo. Luke rubs his fingers lower on Sierra when she props herself up slightly, rubbing against her pussy, getting two fingers into her. She moans, rubbing herself faster against Luke, head thrown back as she twists the dildo. Luke moans too, arching up slightly, bumping into Sierra more, rubbing against her clit again. He soars with the sounds she’s making, knowing that they’re all because of him, not anyone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke hears KayKay moan, high pitched and drawn out. He remembers from last time, that that’s her sound when she climaxes, reaches her breaking point, pushed over the edge. She keeps gasping, broken and strung out as Ashton fucks her through the orgasm. Ashton pulls back, tutting slightly. Sierra stops her movements too, glancing over at the two of them. Luke whines, dick aching, desperate for the sensation of being fucked while his hand slides over his dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw KayKay, was it too much for you?” Sierra coos at her as Ashton pulls out. He leans down, pulling her into a kiss that looks like it’s all tongue and nipping at her lips. Luke whines, trying to arch up, reminding Sierra that he’s there, that he needs attention too. She turns her attention back to Luke, giggling when she must see the look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you feeling neglected, baby?” She teases, leaning down to press a light kiss to his lips, cupping his jaw as they trade kisses, Sierra twisting the dildo slightly and rubbing herself against Luke again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke hears Ashton removing the condom, tossing it into the garbage can they keep by their bed. He’s surprised when he glances over, sees that Ashton is still hard and wet, knees bracketed on either side of KayKay’s thighs as she pants, regaining her composure. Ashton leans back, wrapping his hand around his dick, jerking himself slowly, thumbing over the head and moaning, head falling backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke glances back to Sierra, where her fingers have stilled over herself and the dildo, focusing on KayKay’s mouth as she catches her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You worked her up too much Sierra. She usually lasts much longer then that,” Ashton teases, laughing when KayKay swats at him halfheartedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because you have unusual stamina all of a sudden,” KayKay says, huffing as she turns her head to look at Luke and Sierra, eyes wide and glittering with mirth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you believe this guy?” She says, rolling her eyes as Ashton continues to jerk himself off, nice and slow. Luke whines, eyes focused on Ashton’s dick, imaging what it must feel like. The dildo is nice, long and a little thick, but it can’t compare to a real dick like Luke remembers. Ashton’s looks thick, like it would be just the right amount of stretch and Luke knows Ashton uses it well,  if the sounds KayKay was making were anything to go by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke turns to Sierra, face open and pleading. Sierra giggles, leaning in close to Luke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw sweetheart, do you want Ashton to finish fucking you now? I know how much you miss getting fucked,” She whispers. Luke whines, nodding as she presses kisses to his lips, his jaw, his neck, biting lightly and adding to the marks Ashton left earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what about me? What will I do?” Sierra says, voice and pout, overdramatic. KayKay reaches out, brushing her fingers over Sierra’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me eat you out. Return the orgasm from last time,” She says, brushing a finger over Sierra’s clit, right where Luke’s fingers are. Sierra moans, head falling back as she presses down lightly. She nods, pulling the dildo slowly out of Luke, leaning down to kiss him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have fun,” She whispers, one last kiss pressed to his lips before she climbs out of his lap. Ashton climbs off the bed, ripping open another condom to put on, giving Sierra enough space to climb off Luke and over to KayKay. She crawls up KayKay’s body, situating herself over KayKay’s face, much like she did last time to Luke. KayKay grins, fingers digging into Sierra’s thighs as Sierra grabs onto the headboard, sighing as she lowers herself, KayKay licking at her, working two fingers into her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke’s attention is drawn back to Ashton as he settles his weight over Luke, humming as he rubs more lube over his dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think I’ve had enough lube in me Ash?” Luke says. Ashton smiles, leaning over Luke, faces close, propping himself up on one arm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t ever have enough lube. Gotta make sure you’re nice and comfortable,” He says, one hand gripping the base of his dick, the other squeezing Luke’s hip. They both gasp as Ashton </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> eases his dick into Luke. Ashton bottoms out, breathing in sharply through his nose as they both adjust to the feeling. Next to them, Sierra moans as she keeps riding KayKay’s face, three fingers pressed into her if KayKay’s hand is anything to go by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke turns his attention back to Ashton, watches him take a shaky breath, still propping himself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move,” He moans, digging his fingers into Ashton’s back. It seems to do the trick, Ashton starting to pick up his pace, fucking into Luke. This time he’s not slow, Luke aching from the stretch of Ashton’s dick as he fucks in and out. He leans down, nipping at Luke’s neck, covering him in more bites and bruises. Luke gasps at the sensation of teeth and pressure, digging his fingers into Ashton’s arm harder, leaving nail marks from the force, wrapping a leg around Ashton’s hip, digging his heel into Ashton, trying to push him closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashton takes the hint, speeding up his pace, fucking into Luke faster, harder. It stretches Luke, pushing him to the edge with each thrust, his dick rubbing between their stomachs, vision white at the edges as Ashton fucks him deep. Luke can hear Sierra’s moans getting higher, the sign she’s getting close. He steals a quick glance over at her, knowing that Ashton wouldn’t like the attention to be off of him for too long. Sierra keeps rocking against KayKay’s tongue, shaking the headboard a little with her movements. Ashton presses a kiss to Luke’s neck, hand between them, wrapping it around Luke’s dick as he rubs the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke moans, throwing his head back the relief he feels finally being touched. Ashton twists his wrist, picking his pace up to reflect the pace he’s set, fucking into Luke. Luke’s forgotten how good it feels stretched on a real dick compared to the dildo, digs his fingers into Ashton again, moaning. Ashton bends, speeding up his pace, capturing Luke’s lips in a searing kiss. Luke moans into it, trying to arch closer to Ashton, to create friction for his dick. Ashton laughs a little against Luke’s lips, mumbles something about him being needy as he keeps fucking into Luke, hand moving up and down, faster now, coating Luke in the precum leaking from his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke can hear Sierra moaning next to them, high pitched and broken, hears KayKay giggle, clearly the sign Sierra’s finally cum. Luke can barely focus on it though, Ashton twisting his wrist again, squeezing Luke’s dick slightly as Luke can finally feel his climax coming, after hours of being strung along and forced not to do anything about it. He’s been waiting for this moment as it builds inside of him, burning heat eating him from the inside out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with the anticipation, he doesn’t want the moment to be over, he doesn’t want them to stop what they’ve started. The fullness of having Ashton inside him, over him, all around him makes Luke weak, meeting some craving that he didn’t know he was still harboring. He loves Sierra, loves being with her, but being with Ashton, and Sierra, and KayKay brings a new life to him, has him experiencing pleasure in a way that he didn’t think was possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks he moans a warning to Ashton that he’s going to cum, but really he isn’t sure due to the sheer force of his orgasm taking over him. Luke cums, moaning as he coats Ashton’s hand and his stomach and clenches his eyes shut. He barely feels in control of his body as he rides out the high with Ashton still fucking into him, driving through to chase his own orgasm. It’s the most intense Luke has ever felt, rivaling the feeling of being on stage with everyone screaming his name as the colors flash behind his eyelids as he groans brokenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashton pulls back, smirking momentarily before losing himself in the pleasure, fucking into Luke once, twice, before he’s cumming too, burying his face into Luke’s neck as he rides of his own orgasm with a few shaking jerks of his hips. They sit in silence for a few moments, everyone catching their breath as Ashton pulls out, flopping onto his back. Luke pants a little, trying to regulate his breathing, regain his senses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a haze of sex and contentment in the air as they all come down. Ashton is at the far edge of the bed, one leg hanging off the edge and swinging in the empty space. Luke lies next to him, one arm under Ashton from when he laid down, a finger lazily tracing designs on his arm. Sierra lays next to Luke, head resting on his chest despite being slightly covered in cum. KayKay is curled into Sierra’s side, stroking a hand through her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke imagines that they all look incredibly fucked out, pleased in the early evening. He’s pleased, more than he thought he would be after an escapade like this. He was worried he was going to feel some kind of resentment for the arrangement by the time they finished, but instead he, and everyone else, feel an overwhelming sense of calm laying together on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashton turns, kissing Luke’s cheek lightly as he strips off the condom, tying it off and sending it in the general direction of the trash can. Luke wants to complain that he’s making a mess, but he lets it happen, too tired and sated to bother being annoyed right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashton sits up fully, a smirk playing on his lips as his eyes graze over each person laying in the bed. Luke sends him a questioning look, a little unnerved by the intensity of his stare. He knows something bad is about to come from this, but he’s unsure what to expect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… what do we think about getting in the shower, all of us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke thinks this will be a long night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find <a href="https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/">me</a> and <a href="https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/">Amanda</a> on our tumblrs!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>